


water under the bridge

by Cancer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BUT NO ONE DESERVES DEREK OKAY, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, my precious child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: Derek leaves on Thursday and nobody goes looking for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What says in the tags. I was having Derek related emotions, and just teen wolf related emotions, and I want these characters to be happy with themselves, to know that they deserve better, and that if they want the can go and adopt a cat, and buy a cactus, and shit and they don't need no anyone to come looking for them because THEY ARE FINE AND HAPPY AND SCREW EVERYONE WHO NEVER APPRECIATED THEM OKAY? OKAY.   
> So I may write for some other of the characters. I might not. Who knows.   
> All mistakes are mine, please do point out, 'cause I have a headache from heeeell and I don't read after I write, I just throw my stuff at you and hope for the best. Love you all. I'm sorry.

Derek leaves on Thursday and nobody goes looking for him.

He goes north and gets lost somewhere with not a single mountain. Big old plains. There’s a city nearby, they say when he stops to ask in a farm, the Toyota is out of gas, overheating, and he’s a tired, hasn’t eaten in two days.

The thing about places like these is that they trust too much. They give him food, let him sleep, and he stays there for three months working in the farm. At the second day of the forth month is snowing and Derek decides he misses the rain, packs, says thanks and good bye, kisses the old lady on the cheek because she reminds him of his aunt Beatriz.

He moves up north again and ends in Colorado. A group off hippies on bikes stop when they see him. Ask if he’s lost and he says no, because he’s not looking for anything. They camp with him anyway, because they don’t know what they’re looking for.

On the second week he finds a job in a bookstore. The owner says he’s attractive enough, and the girls like the hipster vibe.

Derek shaves his beard on the third day but they don’t fire him.

He stays for six months, rents an apartment near downtown. He leaves with the change of season, ends up somewhere in Montana. Buys a cabin near the mountain. It’s meant for vacation but Derek stays and pretend the world doesn’t exist outside until he runs out of food.

He buys a chicken and names it Carl. There’s a snake living under a tree in his backyard, and a huge ass spider making a web on the corner of his deck. Derek reads to it when it gets dark.

They’re half way through the Aeneid when the spider disappears and Derek wonders if it died or just left.

It’s been two years.

Derek learns how to fully shift after eight months in Montana, changes and runs for two days straight, circling the woods. Carl is no longer there when he comes back, but he figures it’s okay, goes to town and adopts a cat instead, blind on the left eye, scratches him the first time he tries to pick her up. On the way back, they stop by the nursery and buy a cactus.

The cat gets to be called Rita and the cactus Balthazar.  

Derek doesn’t go back and nobody comes knocking at his door, but he hasn’t been waiting for a while.


End file.
